Tetris
|artist = (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1989 |dlc = December 21, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Hard |effort = Low |nogm = 1 each |mc = |pc = Light Clairvoyant/Bright Red/Java/Tahiti Gold |gc = Purple/Red/Light Blue/Orange |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 67 |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Daniel Park (P3) Pearly Eksetera (P4) |dura = 2:39 }}"Tetris" by Dancing Bros. (originally composed by ) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two men (P1 and P3) and two women (P2 and P4). The dancers are wearing helmets, and lycra suits of different colors with a Tetris piece represented on it. P1 is purple and bears a "T" shaped brick. P2 is red and bears a "Z" shaped one. P3 is light blue and bears a straight bar. P4 is orange-yellow and bears a reversed "L" bar. At one point, their skin will turn black. Tetris coach 1.png|P1 Tetris coach 2.png|P2 Tetris coach 3.png|P3 Tetris coach 4.png|P4 Background The background shows a giant 'TETRIS' sign at the beginning from which the dancers emerge. Then the background has falling Tetris pieces, like the original Tetris game. At several points, the background darkens and goes through a "Level up" phase. Near the end of the routine, the background will flash orange as the song speeds up. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your left hand up and bend your right arm. *'P2:' Put your both hands halfway in the air and squat down. *'P3:' Look to the left and put your right hand to the left and the left hand up. *'P4:' Continue standing while turning your palms outward. Tetris gm 1.png|Gold Move Tetris gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia General *''Tetris'' is the third song in the series to be covered by Dancing Bros.. *''Tetris'' is the second video game-related song in the series, after Just Mario. It is followed by Balkan Blast Remix and Pac Man. *The real title of the song is "Korobeiniki". It is a Russian folk song that was composed during the nineteenth century and came to be associated with the Tetris franchise due to its inclusion in the Game Boy version, where it was titled simply "A-Type". Routine *''Tetris'' is the second routine where one coach is carried by others during the routine after I Will Survive (On-Stage). *''Tetris'' is one of the only routines in the main series, along with New Face, that have been added to , but have yet to be added to . *The Gold Move awards the player about 770 points if done correctly, which is more than the average Gold Move awards. *Due to the song being short, the score bar moves faster than the player s score. *In the menu icon, it can be seen that the background is darker, and the blocks are glowing as they are falling and they seem to have less details. However, this does not happen in the actual routine. *A mock-up gameplay screenshot shows all four players being scored during the sequence where P4 is carried by the others. However, in actual gameplay, only P4 s arm movements are counted on remote consoles, and no moves are counted at all during this sequence on camera consoles.File:Tetris promo gameplay 2.jpg Gallery Game Files Tetris cover generic.png|''Tetris'' Tetris cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tetris_Cover_Albumcoach.png| album coach tetris_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Tetris_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Tetris map bkg.png| map background Tetris_cover.png| cover Tetris_Cover_1024.png| cover Tetris p4 ava.png|P4’s avatar In-Game Screenshots Tetris_jd2015_menu.png|''Tetris'' on the menu Tetris_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Tetris_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Tetris_jd2016_menu.png|''Tetris'' on the menu Tetris_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Tetris_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Tetris_jd2017_menu.png|''Tetris'' on the menu Tetris_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Tetris_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen tetris jd2018 menu.png|''Tetris'' on the menu tetris jd2018 load.png| loading screen tetris jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Tetris_jd2019_menu.png|''Tetris'' on the menu Tetris_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Tetris_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Tetris_jd2020_menu.jpeg|''Tetris'' on the menu Tetris_jd2020_load.jpeg| loading screen Tetris_jd2020_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Tetris promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Tetris promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Tetris promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Tetris promo coaches.jpg|Promotional coaches Others Tetris thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Tetris thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Tetris background 1.jpg|Background 1 Tetris background 2.jpg|Background 2 Videos Official Audio Original Tetris theme (Tetris Soundtrack) Tetris (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Tetris - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tetris - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays "Tetris" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (13)Tetris -Dancing Bros俄罗斯方块 五星评价 "Tetris" - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Tetris 5 stars superstar wii u "Tetris" - Just Dance 2018 Tetris - Just Dance 2019 Tetris - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation ja:テトリスru:Тетрис es:Tetrisde:Tetris Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Daniel Park Category:Julien Durand Category:Pearly Èksétéra Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Instrumental Songs